


The Locked Box

by Missjlh



Series: Iris Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, flash-forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjlh/pseuds/Missjlh
Summary: Hundreds of years after Inquisitor Lavellan saved Thedas, the new Inquisitor finds evidence that she is not the human history has led her to believe she was
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, OC/OC
Series: Iris Lavellan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708531
Kudos: 3





	The Locked Box

It was a debate so bizarre, yet it has gone on for ages. Was Inquisitor Lavellan, Herald of Andraste, and the rumoured lover of the Dread Wolf truly an elf? 

It puzzled historians for ages. Official portraits of her, the sorts that hang in stuffy museums with frames gilded in gold and silver, show a woman with long white hair and lacking the petite, lithe form, vallaslin and large eyes more commonly seen in elves. In fact she looks quite human. Yet, “This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Lavellan Story” by famed author Varric Tethras insists that, not only was she a Dalish elf but that she had been knocking boots with the man who would eventually reveal himself to be Fen’Harel. 

But Tethras is an author, not a historian. Authors lie. 

Sora always imagined Inquisitor Lavellan to be human. She couldn’t fathom how one of her people could be so foolish as to fall in love with the Dread Wolf. He put up, and tore down the veil, and then, because locking them away wasn’t enough, he murdered her gods. 

Some of her people revere Fen’Harel and Inquisitor Lavellan. Elves are immortal once again. Sora herself is 100 years old. But is immortality worth the loss of her gods? She will never be guided to the Beyond by Falon’Din, never experience a blessing from Andruil and when she invoked Sylaise’s name at her wedding, it felt hollow. 

Sora is sitting at her desk in her Val Royeaux apartment with a box in front of her. It was found in the ruins of a castle deep in the Frostback Mountains; supposedly the headquarters of the second Inquisition. Her wife, Penny, is snoring softly in the bed across the room. 

She doesn’t want to open it. But as Inquisitor, it is her job to bring peace between the elves and the humans. The conflict between them has erupted and fizzled out over the years, only to increase in severity over the last two years. Divine Leliana had ordered the formation of the third Inquisition and Sora, a respected Dalish historian, was elected as Inquisitor. She’s close to finalizing a peace treaty between both sides. 

The lock sticks and Sora has to fiddle with her lock picking tools to get it to open. Shit, she better not wake up Penny. She’s been working so hard lately as the Inquisition diplomat. The box opens. It’s not the ledgers, treaties, or even diaries she was expecting. No... they’re just drawings. 

Nude drawings, in fact. Of Inquisitor Lavellan. Incredibly lifelike nude drawings. They’re done in charcoal and depict Lavellan as an Elven woman with a pixie cut. Mythal’s vallaslin and her pointed ears are quite visible in these portraits. As are her nipple piercings. Sora blushes. In the corner of each drawing is a signature. She squints and makes it out. “Solas.” 

Varric’s book names Solas as the Dread Wolf. Fen’Harel drew these of the Inquisitor. They were lovers and she betrayed her people as surely as he did. 

These drawings would change everything. If evidence got out that Inquisitor Lavellan was actually an elf and that she was Fen’Harel’s lover, this could give power to the Elven rebels, who fight in the Dread Wolf’s name. All of her and Penny’s hard work would be destroyed. 

Sora scoops up the drawings and leaves the bedroom. Cinders from the evening fire are still burning in the sitting room. She throws the drawings into the hearth. The flames re-ignite, incinerating them. 

Inquisitor Lavellan remains human, and the peace treaty will be signed. Sora returns to the bedroom and slips into bed behind Penny, sliding her arm over her waist. Penny stirs and moves closer to Sora. 

Sora loves these moments, when she can drift off to sleep listening to the rhythmic breathing of her human lover. An eternity alone awaits her, because Penny is mortal and Sora is not. She chases these thoughts away and focuses on sleep, and the peace that is coming for the people of Thedas.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been planning to write a funny story about the new Inquisitor finding Iris’ nudes but then it went all sad on me. Whoops.


End file.
